The Rebel's Revenge
by Marionettes
Summary: This story tells tells of what happens during the 76th Hunger Games, when the rebels get their revenge on the Capitol by reaping children from Capitol. This is a glimpse of their last moments. Post-Mocking Jay.
1. Christabel

Rebel's Revenge: The 76th Hunger Game

For the 76th Hunger Games, one of the ideas put to a vote was to reap children from the Capitol for the 76th Game. This is a glimpse for each character reaped during the conclusion of the Hunger Games.

Credit to Suzanne Collins, who creates the world of Panem! SHE IS AN AMAZING AUTHOR.

So, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!  
Marionettes

**PLEASE rate if you've got time. I'd especially like to know if you like the idea! Thanks**

* * *

Christabel

The Cornucopia, an image I have seen for so many years. Only now do I really recognize what it means. It is a banquet, a feast that represents our means of survival, but also for death. Almost ready to launch to the little plates that we must stand on. I say a departing thanks to my mentor whom I don't even know. He is just another nameless face that stood up behind Katniss Everdeen during the rebellion. One of the thousands of soldiers. So many nameless faces. Even in the Hunger Games, it is so easy to just by chance become part of the background.

"Thank you, for everything," I tell the man as he turns to leave. I should be scornful, just like every other Capitol citizen, but I cannot bring myself to be so spiteful. He is unable to hold back he surprise, and smiles at me and disappears into the shadows of the gloomy launch room.

And then I'm there in the arena. Shock grips me as I see the blank null landscaping. Gray concrete as far as the eye can see. It is still land, you can see valleys and hills, but there is nothing. Just concrete and the Cornucopia- dismay and helplessness, vulnerability, finally hits me and I come to my senses. The Cornucopia of the 76th Hunger Games is composed of entirely weapons. No food, water, medicine, supplies, nothing. Just deadly looking weapons.

And with this bleak landscape, the Gamemakers have more or less guaranteed a short, messy, little Game. Anyone who tries to run off will die of dehydration in a matter of days. It is the ultimate arena, saved just for the Capitol citizens.


	2. Alisdair

Alisdair

The gong rings, but my muscles won't go. I just stand stiff on my platform and watch as all of the other 'tributes' rush in to the murderous Cornucopia. I see a few running out, but they don't stand a chance. The only way one could win is to hope that the slugfest here happens fast enough that they can survive a day or two until everyone is dead here, or to remain here and be king of the mountain and kill everyone off.

I wish I was a contender, I wish I had perhaps been sparing of the rebels, but alas it is not to be. I will die here, at the hands of my own people.

Time seemed to slow for me as I watched the arrow fly towards me. It was a beautiful shot, and then it hit me. I was the first person to die in the 76th Hunger Game. What a thought. It penetrates the skin of the chest and I try to block the pain but I am unable. It is crippling. I take a deep breath, and then let the pain consume me and close my eyes, and allow my muscles at last to give and I fall to the ground.

* * *

Yes, the uploads are short.

Anyways, thanks for reading and if you've got time to review, please! They're super helpful!  
Marionettes


	3. Dellirus & Mnemosyne

Dellirus

I run away from the Cornucopia the second the gong rings. I'd rather die of natural causes than at the hands of someone who lives in the Capitol. The rebels are hypocritical for reaping us and will somehow be force-fed their own poison back at them when their new 'government' collapses in on itself. The bitch they put in charge is weak, and it will soon show.

I make it pretty far away from the Cornucopia and lie down to rest. I admit, I am out of shape but there is not much I can do about it now. Don't get me wrong, I have no hopes of surviving.

Mnemosyne

I smile and my sisters as we fight back to back at the Cornucopia. How convenient that both Amphitrite and Eos were reaped. What are the chances? As I fired my bow, I could hear the wails of the other tributes that Eos was cutting down with the rapier she had found and the jerking of Amphitrite's muscles as she playfully stabbed at her latest opponent with her spear.

"Clean kill, sister," Eos remarked as I loosed an arrow cleanly into someone's throat. It was a nice kill.

"Thanks Eos," I say she smiles and goes in for another slash at someone's legs. It finally dawns on me that this rendition of the Hunger Games is going to be non-stop slaughterhouse until every one of us is dead and there is a victor- who will probably be hung by the barbarian rebels as it is.

* * *

So here are two POVs because they are über short...

Mnemosyne is pronounced "neh-MAW-sen-e" for those who do not know Greek.  
Amphritrite is pronounced "am-free-TRITE"  
Eos is pronounced "A-os"

Hope you enjoyed and if you've got time, feel free to review!  
Marionettes


	4. Veirshe

Veirshe

Three pretty women are storming chaos at the Cornucopia as I watch on my metal plate. This ghastly arena they have put us in is not making me feel any better either. This sickly feeling is building up in me. Any blood spilt won't go away. This arena does not soak up the blood. The victor will be left in a pool of blood. The 'Gamemakers' were clever in designing this arena. All of the Capitol's sickliness is being thrown back at us.

All I hear is screaming. There is no talking. Then another thing hits me. The sound will echo. No matter how far away I go I won't be able to escape the wailing of dying men and women.

Might as well try. I take off and try to escape the cries. I feel like I've run for miles when I see a figure what seems like miles away but in reality they're just a few meters way.

"I couldn't stay," she says in a ground-down voice- the voice of a hollow shell of a person.

"I don't blame you," I reply, trying to come closer. "Whats your name?"

"Clythe," she replies. She is seated on the ground, or floor, with wet pearls drifting down her face. "Whats yours?"

"Veirshe," I answer. "So…"

"Hows your day going?" she says without a bat of her eye. I laugh but she looks serious so I tell her fine. "Really? Mine's going rotten."

"I'm sorry," I reply slowly.

She laughs- its like churchbells that echo in my ears, something I haven't heard in a long time. "I like you."

"I'm glad," I reply, to what extent she meant I am at the moment unaware.

* * *

So there's the next POV! I hope you enjoy and if you've got time I hope you will review my story! (It means so much to me to those who have reviewed! Thanks sooooo much it means a lot to me!)

Thanks for reading and have a great day!  
Marionettes


	5. Myra

Myra

I admit it, I was not a notable Capitol citizen, and I also failed to be…compassionate towards those not in the Capitol.

Do I have regrets? Perhaps, but only because I am weak enough to value my life over what I believe. If I was not in the arena, I would most certainly not feel thus inclined.

Meanwhile, back to the action. The gong had gone off at last a few minutes ago and all chaos had been unleashed in this ghastly arena- which by the way was quite minimalistic and _empty._

I don't even see it coming. The arrowhead pierces skin and I have these repenting regrets and I am unhappy. It hit one of my ribs dented it at least and it hurts like no pain I have experienced. I feel sympathy for all those tributes, knowing that if I was not here in this arena, I would not have changed one bit. What a way to live.

* * *

Short, but then, not all of these tributes can live...

Hope you enjoyed, review if you've got time please!  
Marionettes


	6. Solud

Solud

Aggressive is an understatement. Three attractive women are bringing havoc down upon the Cornucopia. I wish I could offer an alliance as I could indeed help them. It might not allow me to win, but at least its another few minutes of life that I can enjoy, or try to enjoy. Many tributes run off but also a fair amount of them stay. Already, I can see thirteen corpses ready to rot. Thirteen unnamed Capitol citizens who pay for Snow's blunders.

Its cruel, there is no doubt. Deserved? Maybe. President Snow should have been allowed lived so he could be here. What a thought. The rebels would have liked that. All in all, I am scornful. I do hate the rebels. I would not have wanted to live in the Districts but they should have found another way.

And what is more hypocritical than to end the Hunger Games and then hold another final Games for the losers? Sure, go ahead, kick the enemy when they've already fallen.

Back to the action. A fourteenth woman falls down, an arrow to her neck. She falls silently; and for the amount of disarray that is happening, it is surprisingly violent. I want to scream out and create some sort of organization of this disaster.

"Can I help you?" I finally offer to the three women who are on a killing streak.

"You can die quickly," one of the sisters hisses as she plunges her sword into my abdomen.

"Glad I can be of service," I snicker as my legs give out. Regrets? Certainly.

* * *

I hope you enjoy it this one! I actually really liked it- hehe. The next chapter is definitely going to be one of the sisters. I'm thinking Amphitrite but maybe Eos. Thoughts?

Not sure if I mentioned this, ** but FEEL FREE **to suggest ideas for future chapters because I'm running out of ideas.

Also, I don't think I'll write a full 24 chapters because 14 are already dead so obviously lol...

THANKS FOR READING, **PLEASE REVIEW! **(if you've got time. Its chill if you're in a rush, but please, REVIEWS ARE TOTALLY WELCOME)  
Marionettes

_postscript- Happy holidays!_


	7. Eos & Dellirus

Eos

Unfortunate that he had to go down, so handsome and so polite, or so it came across. He would have to go if one of us was to live. But then on the other side, what would happen to the winner? They would still be a Capitol citizen. Maybe the rebels would kill the victor anyways.

"He was a darling, shame you had to kill him," Mnemosyne remarks as she moves to kill of the ones who didn't quite make it to deaths door.

"Yes he seemed nice enough," Amphitrite comments. I sigh. Many of the people we've killed seem attractive enough. It's a bummer the Capitol lost against the rebellion. I mean, how hard would it be to have killed Katniss in the arena? I mean, it's the Capitol. We're the ultimate power, why should have been able to capture the measly rebellion. Unfortunate really that the Games would come to an end. They were so much fun- but then, all good things come to an end.

Dellirus

This damn arena is shoving me towards insanity. I don't know if concrete normally reflects sound, but every single scream and plea for help is just coming after me. Then again, maybe the dehydration is getting to me. Its been…say six hours? I know the Cornucopia is still at last but the fighting went on for a while, it seems.

"Can I help you?" I hear on the wind.

"You can die quickly," a raging voice retorts. I don't hear the poor man's cries, as presumably he dies but just knowing that man didn't survive is really driving me to ends wit. The rebels are ruthlessly cruel and I wish I could somehow make it through this to apologize to the rebels.

"I'm sorry!" I yell out, talking to the citizens of District 13. I hope they hear me, and I hope even more that they'll forgive me and pull me out of this awful place.

* * *

Here's two again because Eos' chapter is freakishly short. And yes, I have decided I'm actually going to create a semi-plot line so yeah...

Please review if you've got time!

Happy New Years!  
Marionettes


	8. Estise

Estise

I hate it. I utterly abhor it. I am at the point of self-destruction. Of course they reaped my name, fate has its funny quirks. I suppose it was coming in one me, but those damn rebels have nothing against me. I did absolutely _nothing_…

Maybe that was it. Surely I didn't support Snow, but I certainly was no help to District 13. I sponsored plenty tributes…but they don't care. They see us as monsters; well we see them as the epitome of hypocrisy. 'Yeah, the Hunger Games were wrong! Therefore we'll give you a taste of your own damn medicine and put the citizens of the Capitol through one instead,' yeah that was clearly a good move Katniss, the cheating bitch.

I should never have sponsored her, it was such a waste. I mean, look at what Panem has fallen to. Panem means bread, and what do we have now? Nothing but this sinister array of weapons to kill each other with. The bread? Who cares! I've got an automatic weapon to kill you with. Its savage and I utterly loathe it.

Apologies of a yellow-bellied tribute sounds through the arena and I push it away and keep running from the Cornucopia. After having waited there just long enough to see I wouldn't survive if I stayed, or at least I'd die sooner. Its not like I'm going to live. Those bastards put us in a no-win situation. There _is_ no way to win. It's just one big death pit for us 24 so-called tributes. We aren't tributes, we're martyrs for the Capitol's beliefs.

* * *

I shall be most disappointed if no one gets the Latin reference to Estise's name :'( but hopefully one of you will. Anyways, this was a fun chapter to write. She's fairly inaccurate in her beliefs but its soooo much more interested to think of a way to be wrong than to write what they SHOULD think... don't you think?

ANYWAYS, happy 2011. Only another year and then several months until we see if the world'll end... I'm soo excited!  
Marionettes


	9. Damir & Clythe

Damir  
I hear Dellirus' voice screaming 'I'm sorry' and I, for one, am shocked. That poor fool must really be going mad. He was always a pessimist and vengeful. Never satisfied. Is that what the arena does to people?

Clythe  
I want my brother. Except I don't. I want someone. But I don't want to bring them here. To a place of nothingness. It scares me. I don't even know what. Maybe the killing. The deaths. The cries of horror and screams of the ultimate pain. Maybe it's the null space that I am trapped within.

This man, Veirshe, seems alright. Unfortunate really, that we have to meen under these circumstances. He seems older than my sixteen years, but in the end, does it matter? We sit and talk, and try to block out the rest of the world.

"Whats your name?"

"Clythe. What's yours?"

"Veirshe. So…"

"Hows your day going?" I ask snarky. He replies fine. "Mine has gone rotten."

"I'm sorry," he says slowly, as if he wasn't sure if I was upset or if I was just being…myself.

I give a little giggle at his confusion. He returns with a smile. A pause and I am at loss for words. I think back to the thousands of miniature romances of past arenas, and then Katniss and Peeta's romance, and I think theirs had no match for the potential here. Its sudden, but I like it. And after all, how much longer will we have to live? "I like you."

"I'm glad," he replies. I know we have come to the same conclusion.

* * *

Short chapter. The shortest yet I believe. But anyways, review if you've got time. :)

Damir will be coming back because he deserves more than five sentences XD. Next chapter probably :)  
Comment on Clythe/Veirshe would be worthwhile.

Thanks for reading!  
Marionettes


	10. Ambrosia & Amphitrite

Ambrosia

I didn't have the chance to say good-bye to my mom. I don't want to be in this ugly room. Its gray and bleak and reminds me of a rainy day. And it stinks. I want to throw a tantrum but no one is paying attention to me anyways so I don't. I just sit on this circular podium. It makes me feel important, but then I realize that there are others. Most of them are empty.

I see other people. I hear them. They are not making pretty sounds like mom makes when she opens her mouth. I try to smile at them and be pleasant like my mom would tell me, but it smells so awful I can't help myself but to frown.

A woman comes up to me with a smile on her face.

"My name is Amphitrite, what is your name darling?" she asks.

"My name is Ambrosia!" I tell her. Dad tells me not to talk to strangers, but I tell her anyways. She is pretty and reminds me of my mom so I smile at her and offer my hand to shake.

"Honey, do you know where you are?" she asks.

"In an ugly room," I tell her sourly.

"I'm sorry, I can show you a way to a prettier room," she offers. I smile and nod and stand up as she offers me a hand. "You want to walk there or shall I carry you?"

I give hear my largest grin. Mom has not carried me in the longest time and I love to be carried. I nod adamantly as she picks me up.

Amphitrite

The little girl smiles to eagerly at me, I hate to double-cross her in such a manner, but if I don't kill her, someone else will in such a more unpleasant manner. I smile and tell her to close her eyes and that we would be there in a moment before I put one of the mines I had found in the Cornucopia onto her back.

"I'm going to put you down for a moment while I open the door," I tell her as I activate the bomb and run away as far as possible. I tell myself to count to five as I watch her sit there with that crooked smile. Once I hit three however, I can't bear too look at the little girl, so trusting. There are parents out there who will never forgive me, and as a warm fleshy unidentifiable bodily waste splatters my arm, I have a feeling I'll never forgive myself either.

* * *

...that was a sad one.

Yeah sorry about the delay in updates. I've been awfully busy.

Review. -gives reviewers virtual cookies- you all don't know me, but I'm the kind of person who gets butterflies when I get an email saying I've got a review. They just about make my day! It only takes a few seconds as well!

Lots of love

Marionettes


	11. Veirshe & Clythe

Veirshe

"So tell me about yourself," I ask.

"Well, what do you want to know?" she replies. I shrug. I don't know, just say anything to get my mind away from the game and my dreary fate.

"What do you really think about the Hunger Games?" I finally decide to ask her. It won't get my mind off the arena, but maybe they're filming this and it'll show the rest of Panem that we aren't all blood-thirsty and crazy.

"Honestly, I never paid much attention to them until the final few days. All the blood always made me feel sick…" she trailed off. As we continue to walk, I take her hand and give it a squeeze. Not to reassuring but she flashes me a smile and I know I have done the right thing. Romancing is not my strong point but no time like the present to work on it I suppose.

"Do you hear something?" she asks suddenly. I try to tune out the echoes from the Cornucopia slaughtering and I do hear something. It's a hovercraft.

"We aren't dead yet," I whisper as the ladder drops before us. It's a way out of the arena. I don't hesitate to step on it. Clythe is close behind me. All I can think of is, what the hell is happening?

Clythe

The hovercraft appears and offers us a ticket out. I am shocked. Veirshe faithfully steps on the ladder freezes and so do I. The hovercraft reels the ladder up and a few seconds later we are free to move our bodies.

"I think we're going to live," he whispers. We barely no each other but we embrace anyways. Until we remember we are surrounded by people who locked us down there in the first place. "So, exactly why aren't you leaving us to be killed down there?"

Shockingly, the familiar face of Katniss Everdeen steps forward. I cannot believe she is able to make an appearance, I mean, that granted, she looks terrible. There are bags underneath her eyes, her skin appears ash gray and her hair is dull and she just holds herself as a tired and defeated person would.

"The idea of the Games was to show the Capitol citizens what it is like to be in there and to make you understand. Not necessarily to kill," she said slowly as if someone had given her a card to read. In fact, someone probably had.

"Thank you," I tell her, sincerely as I could because I meant it. We all really would have died and the rebels are being so genuinely reasonable and considerate. It's remarkable. I try to keep myself from crying but I begin to sniffle and I know I'm going to start sobbing any moment. Veirshe holds me and I feel better within a few moments but his shirt is still damp and I apologize.

"Its okay, there will be time enough for more of that I suspect," he smiles. I feel so safe in his arms, I almost don't want him to let me go. If he lets me go to hold my face and look me in the eyes and perhaps give me a kiss, I won't mind that though.

* * *

I actually wouldn't feel too bad ending the entire story on that note... I actually just might however if people could review and I could get a gauge about how much more of the actual Games/story/aftermath they want, I wouldn't mind. Right now, I'm happy with where it is. That being said, I certainly don't mind giving more tributes, or perhaps talking about the future of Panem or even giving Veirshe and Clythe a happily-ever-after.

Please consider reviewing

Thanks  
Marionettes


	12. Damir & Eos

Damir

I had used the strategy of…nothing. I couldn't make myself move. I want to run, but I just can't bring myself to be that cowardly. Nor can I move any closer, but I don't have a death wish nor any chance of surviving.

After a while, I hear a muffled bang. My turn around, slow enough that if it's a person, they surely would have killed me. It isn't a person. It's a handgun. I'd seen one before, never actually held one, but I'd certainly seen them in the Capitol.

I somehow manage to get the barrel open. I remember watching someone open the barrel, but it's fuzzy. There is just one bullet. I consider running into the fray and going out with a bang, both literal and metaphorical, but decide against it. It is clearly meant for suicide. Why else would they be as so kind to provide a handgun?

When the Capitol was running the _real_ Hunger Games, bullets and mechanized weapons would have never even be considers for the arena. It takes away the blood bath. But with in the rebel's revenge, they just want us to die. Forget about the bloodbath. Forget about the entertainment. Just cold-blooded revenge.

Except it really isn't. We've been reaping their children for the past seventy-five years. They have a right to hate us. Now we have a right to hate them.

I hate it. I hate how easily I turn on the Capitol. The last thing I can do in my last moments is remain loyal. I want to be strong and be brave, but I really can't. And now that they have provided me with a ticket out, I do it. I lift the gun up to my temple. The gun feels cool against my head. I pull the trigger.

Eos

There's a bang and for a second, every is still. We turn around to witness the first suicide in Games. Apparently, they had provided a hand gun and this idiot used it to kill himself instead of having an instant kill with it. Oh well. The weapon is lost as there isn't anyone who really feels like retrieving the blood-stained gun from the dead man.


	13. Dellirus & Amphitrite

Dellirus

I saw a hovercraft pick up two people. Those lucky bastards. I wish I could think of something to get me out of this hell hole but nothing comes to mind. From the looks of it, those two were awfully close to be just friends. _Smart_ bastards. Probably pulled of a Capitol version of star-crossed lovers. Well, who's getting tricked now?

I don't have any women, or hell even men, around to pull off a romance and now that they've beaten me too it, I'll have to think of something else. Damn them. Damn Snow for letting them win.

I don't dare stop running. Maybe I can run to the edges of the arena and escape. Maybe it was a test. The pacifists running away from the violence and gore will be rewarded for their determination. Of course, that isn't why I'm running. I'm running because I'm a coward, and a weak one at that. If I had some muscles I would have run into the Cornucopia and tried to go out nobly but whatever. Life's a bitch, especially for the twenty-four of us.

There is a buzz. A humming. I stop running. I can't see anything and yet I see something. It's transparent but I see a small shadow on the concrete floor. It's probably a barrier. Not wanting to run straight into a death machine, I take my watch off and throw it forward blindly. There is a spark and the watch comes hurtling back at me. I catch it a few inches in front of my face- enough force that if it had hit me I would have been knocked out for sure.

Must be like the barrier that the rebels exploded in the 75th Hunger Games. I wonder what I will be able to do with it.

Amphitrite

"We did it," Mnemosyne breathed. I sit down in a huff and sigh, content. "We killed them all."

I look around. Carnage and chaos at it's best. Around us lie at least twelve dead bodies. And the fragments of the youngest child in the arena that I had killed. Attached a grenade and she'd exploded. Some guts still are matted in my hair, unidentifiable bodily fluids that I hesitate even to look at. She hadn't even made a sound. They're beginning to smell. I crinkle my nose and Eos laughs at my expression.

"What now?" I ask

"We wait for the stragglers to die off," Mnemosyne answers. In a matter of seconds, there is a hover craft before. "And apparently they died off faster than I thought they would."

"But… there can only be one victor. I… I don't think that-" I begin but Mnemosyne cuts me off.

"Well, there's a hovercraft out of here and if you want to stay behind and die, be my guest sister," she snarls as she grabs Eos' hands and they move towards the hovercraft as it lowers it's ladder. I hesitate. So badly do I want to run up and grab Mnemosyne's hands and go skipping off towards out ticket out but something keeps me from going.

"I'll stay and take my chances," I tell her. What am I saying? I am given an opportunity to live. Maybe I'm just like that suicidal guy who shot himself a few minutes ago.

"You're a fool to stay, Amphitrite," Mnemosyne hisses and spits at me. I flinch. She had always been the ring leader, and most vengeful and aggressive, of the three of us. When the Hunger Games came around, she watched it nonstop and placed bets. She had never bed on a loosing tribute. Every time she could pick out the one that was going to win. It was incredible.

"If they had stayed in at the Cornucopia, the ones who fled would have lived longer," I can hear Eos snicker to my sister as they step onto the ladder and freeze. I watch them be hoisted up by the latter.

Then there's another gunshot and I can see blood trickling down Mnemosyne's legs and onto the ground. Another gunshot. In a matter of seconds, there is blood running down Eos' legs as well. Shitshitshitshit. What have I done? My parents will never forgive me.

Now I'm left surrounded by dead bodies. Mnemosyne said that all the other tributes were dead and that we were victors, but they just shot my two sisters. Maybe we aren't the victors. Maybe.

"IF YOU'RE STILL ALIVE, COME BACK TO THE CORNUCOPIA. THIS ISN'T A TRICK! COME BACK TO THE CORNUCOPIA, YOU WON'T BE KILLED, YOU HAVE TO TRUST ME," I shout. The arena carries my voice to the ends of the arena. Now, all I have to do is wait. Either for my death or my salvation.

* * *

CAPS LOCK RAGE. No. Just kidding. Anyways, I finally figured out how to end this story/series of one-shots that have vague plot (hehehehe). But yeah. Review away and I'll give you mad virtual cookies.

Really, it gives me incentive to finish the story above others. And plus, the chapters in this story are uber short which is even more incentive for me to write them because my patience doesn't threaten to strangle me.

So yeah. Review and I'll love you all forever. Shoutout to Articmist who's been following this story for a while. 3  
Marionettes


	14. Anjar & Prosperina

Anjar

I would swear that I heard someone shouting from the Cornucopia. The arena was built in such a way that sound apparently carried. I have nothing better to do so I make my was back towards the Cornucopia. My older brother might call me gullible and stupid and dumb to go back to the slaughter fest but it's not like my brother would be much better in this situation.

When they called my name at the reaping, the only thing I'd heard walking up to the stage was my brother snickering at my fate. He was already making bets with his friends about how long I would last. He didn't get it, that this Hunger Games wasn't a sport like it usually is.

I didn't stray too far from the Cornucopia so it takes me barely ten minutes to get back there. I see a woman, young. Pretty. She reminds me of my mother, mostly ummarked by the Capitol's bodily enhancement tools. She has pale skin that looks natural. Her hair, however, has been perma-dyed a sea-foam green that compliment her green eyes. There is a boy who must be last teens. He's had surgery to make harsh right angles and bones where there should be bones in his face. His skin has been dyed a light gray so that he looks deathly ill.

The woman introduces herself Amphitrite and the man introduces himself as Dellirus. I tell them my name is Anjar. Then, the woman, whose shout I heard earlier, explains her thoughts. She was going to try and gather everyone left in the arena and petition the Game and have a 'ceasefire' in the arema. We'd all agree to stop fighting and either let the Gamemakers starve us to death or have them withdraw us and name us all victors.

Amphritrite explained that she had seen a hovercraft come and pick up her two sisters and seen them be shot by people on board. Dellirus claimed he saw two people who seemed to be in love picked up by a hovercraft and saved from the arena. I wish I could fall in love.

"I'd do that with you," I tell them. "Let's shout again, all together. Maybe the sound will carry further than yours did."

"Sounds like a plan," Amphritrite answers. We have a few 'practice' shouts and then Amphitrite counts to three and we all shout together, calling together anyone left alive in the arena.

Prosperina

There is another shout as I make my way back to the Cornucopia as fast as possible. They must be able to see me on the horizon at this point, I think. They see me and know I'm coming. The hovercrafts won't leave without me.

Just another minutes of running, I tell myself. I am not fit, by any extent of the word. The Capitol doesn't require us to be fit. Which, for most of us, is to do nothing. But we do nothing splendidly. It's like an art to us now.

Finally, I'm there. I sit down and try to catch my breath as I look at the people surrounding me. There is a woman with dyed hair, and a man with what looks like a permant grimace, and a younger boy with purple skin and jet black hair.

The woman introduces the three of them as Amphitrite, Dellirus and Anjar.

"My name is Prosperina," I say. "And I don't know about you three, but I really don't want to die."


	15. Dellirus & Katniss

Dellirus

They did it. This one girl is going to be our salvation, our savior from this arena. They talk friendly and laugh a bit. I don't mind separating myself from them. Am I the only one considering the options once we get out of here? If we get out of here? They could just shoot us on the spot if we decide to 'boycott' the Games.

But it's not like I have any ideas either so I'll just go with the one that has the best potential whether I like it or not. My survival is my only priority and if I have to be stuck with these people to live, it's worth it. Patience and determination are good qualities to have.

Our numbers at the Cornucopia reach about seven when they start counting the dead bodies around the Cornucopia. Others try to remember how many they saw run. We come to the conclusion that the 24 initial tributes are either dead or at the Cornucopia, or already rescued. What happens next is all up to the Game Makers and to the rebels.

Katniss

The Game Makers were ruthless, but the Capitol's citizens deserved it. They deserved no mercy. And now, they're begging for our sympathy and compassion. I am tempted to run to Plutarch and beg him to make them stay there and die, but much like the Capitol was swayed by Peeta's and my performance, the rebels are moved by what they see onscreen.

When the tables are turned, the rebels are almost like the Capitol citizens. People have been watching the 76th Hunger Game unlike any other year. I keep waiting for them to start making bets but thankfully they haven't.

I hear the news of the 9 victors of the 76th Hunger Games by word of mouth. They have been rescued from the arena and have been offered a pardon, unlike many of the other Capitol citizens. It's almost mockery. I feel cheated of my revenge on the Capitol, but Snow is still dead and that's all that really matters in the end.

* * *

Thus ends the drabbles that comprise _The Rebel's Revenge_. Hope you enjoyed the ride and have time to review :D  
**Katniss **and** Plutarch** belong to **Suzanne Collins** and so does the entire universe that this story exists in.

I would like to give a thanks to you, the reader. It means the world to me that you're reading this.

I hope you enjoyed the story and will have time to review :)  
Marionettes


End file.
